


weird habits

by stellafleur



Series: our blooming day [11]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: tsuzuru and the composer finally agree on a working script, and tsuzuru continues to be disturbed by the composer's existence.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Original Character(s)
Series: our blooming day [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	weird habits

Tsuzuru blinked his eyes open and nearly cussed. The Noh mask, with its blank face, half-open mouth, and eerie set of holes continued looking down on him, like the monster from his nightmares. Although he couldn't exactly see the face behind it, he swore he felt a pair of familiar brown eyes staring at him amusedly.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead."

He narrowed his eyes. "Where am I?"

"At Starbucks. The one behind Yosei," she replied nonchalantly. 

"No, I mean, why am I lying down and you're looking… at me like that?"

Tsuzuru couldn't form words; even though the composer had been wearing it since the start of the meeting, the mask still unnerved him, because it was closer than before. _Why was it closer than before?_

The composer momentarily looked up, clicking something, hidden from Tsuzuru by the table blocking his view. "You're on my lap."

Tsuzuru bolted up, eyes wide, and a little panicky.

"Whoa," she carefully moved her coffee away and any papers that might've fallen down because of his sudden movement. "Calm down. You almost knocked them away."

"Wha- But- Huh?," Tsuzuru flustered, unused to being in this type of situation.

"You passed out," she shrugged, as if it explained everything. 

Tsuzuru took a moment to gather himself, carefully assessing his situation. He was currently sitting on a booth, the wall normally facing his right shoulder, but the weird position he was in made him face the wall instead. Likewise, his notes, books, research papers, and plastic coffee cups were scattered all over the table right beside him. Meanwhile, the composer was situated right next to him, clicking away on his laptop with great concentration. In fact, most of her stuff, the duffel bag she carried, the peacoat she tossed aside, and notes sat across the table. He looked at her again, noting the fact that she made herself comfortable on his side of the booth, while he was passed out.

Confused, Tsuzuru rubbed his forehead, swinging his legs to the side, on the ground, to sit more properly.

"Does that happen a lot?"

He gave her a suspicious glance. "What?"

In addition to the Noh mask, the composer was dressed in something wonderfully colorful and mismatching again, from the sequin blue blazer, white blouse, purple jeans, and a normal pair of sneakers. Her black hair was tied in a knot at the back of her head for some reason. 

"You passing out after wheezing 'finished' and just… going down like that. It looked kinda scary. I thought you hit your head, but I'm not sure," her eyes were still roaming over something while she explained. "-I thought I should move you, but you're kinda heavy for me, so I decided to just make your head comfortable."

Tsuzuru didn't know what to feel about that, but his head did feel a bit funny. Unconsciously, he started patting his head for potential bumps.

"By the way, Minagi-kun, are you a genius?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, and she couldn't hide the excitement from her voice now.

"It's… it's… perfect," she breathed out. "Mermaids- No, mermans? Under the sea? God, your fans are going to go wild with this."

Tsuzuru couldn't see the exact expression, but he could feel the satisfaction radiating from her. He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, at finally coming to an agreement after weeks of dispute and clashing ideas, and perhaps finally meeting her expectations. 

“I’m getting inspired,” the composer stood up, grabbed his laptop, and seated herself across from him. She pulled out a pencil, a music sheet from her pile of notes, and started writing something.

He leaned forward to get a closer look; her hands were moving too fast, but they seemed to be absolutely determined to write whatever it is they were writing. He found himself watching her too, for a moment longer, the mask hiding most of her expressions, but never breaking concentration from the papers in front of her. He let a minute or two pass, before he tried slipping his laptop away from her side. Unfortunately, the moment he did so, she grabbed his wrist and the Noh-mask stared at him with that eerie expression again, quietly communicating its threat.

Suddenly, Tsuzuru had a feeling he wasn’t going to be dismissed so easily tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, everyone will be singing as mermans on stage; yes, homare arisugawa will be the lead.
> 
> check out ['our blooming day' ](https://twitter.com/wtchqyn/status/1216933389850202112?s=20)thread on twitter :


End file.
